The invention teaches a device and method that launches a projectile, such as a golf ball, across a range with greater control than a traditional golf club and greater distance than a human throwing a projectile unassisted.
Typically, the sport of golf is played with a generally spherical ball having dimples that enhance the aerodynamics of the ball in flight, a club for striking the golf ball, and a golf course, on which the golf ball is manipulated. The sport requires players to use various clubs to hit balls into a series of holes on the golf course in as few strokes as possible. The golf course has an arranged progression of eighteen holes. Each hole on the golf course has at a minimum a tee box or teeing ground to start from and a putting green containing the actual hole. Striking the golf ball from the tee box or teeing ground generally requires a longer distance. This is necessary, so as to position the ball proximally to the target. The device does not necessarily have to be used on a golf course. The device can also be used on the fairway or in any condition (rough, trees, etc.) to aid in throwing the golf ball toward or at the green.
It is known that a golf course consists of a series of holes, each with a teeing ground that is set off by two markers showing the bounds of the legal tee area, fairway, rough and other hazards, and the putting green surrounded by the fringe with the flag stick and cup. Every round of golf is based on playing a number of holes in a given order. Playing a hole on a golf course is initiated by striking a ball into play by striking the golf ball with a club on the teeing ground.
Generally, golf clubs are used to hit the golf ball. Each club is composed of a shaft with a grip or handle on the proximal end and a club head on the distal end. Long clubs, which have a lower amount of degreed loft, are those meant to propel the ball a comparatively longer distance. In many instances, for this first shot on each hole, it is allowed but not required for the golfer to place the ball on a tee prior to striking the golf ball.
Those skilled in the art recognize that hitting the golf ball with the longer club over a long distance, and with accuracy, requires skill and many hours of practice. This practice time to develop a long and accurate tee shot is not always possible—especially for novices, children, and players who have limited time to allocate to golf.
Other proposals have involved sporting equipment to strike and launch golf balls from the tee. The problem with these sporting equipment configurations is that they require great skill and practice to master in order to strike the golf ball with accuracy and distance. Even though the above cited golf clubs and general golf ball striking equipment meet some of the needs of the market, a device and method that launches a golf ball across a range with greater control than is possible with a traditional golf club is still desired.